This invention pertains to the field of N-aryl-N-(4-piperidinyl)arylacetamides. In the prior art there art may be found some N-aryl-N--(4-piperidinyl)amides having pharmacological, e.g., analgesic, properties. A number of such compounds may be found in the following references:
U.s. pat. No. 2,748,134; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,869,463; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,164,600; PA1 C.a., 78, 147752r (1973); and PA1 C.a., 77, 34349a (1972)
Among other points of difference the anti-arrhythmic compounds of this invention differ from such known compounds by the nature of the arylacetamide group attached to the 4-position of the piperidine nucleus.